Halloween Take 1
by In-betweens
Summary: A Halloween story. Its a little late but better late then never. BAM, JABE, KENLEE, ReggieDani


**Title: **Halloween Take 1  
**Plot: **A mad man comes to Pine Valley and is after Maggie.  
**Author: **Megs  
Rating: (if it were a movie might be R) But since its just my writing I'd say PG.

**Part 1 of 1**

The cold night air burned as it made its way down to Maggie's lung. Her throat was soar from all the screaming. Her legs screamed at her to stop running. Her right arm hung limply in her arm other arm as she continued to run through the streets of Pine Valley, blood dripping from the slash across her arm. Maggie's eyes burned from all the tears she'd cried tonight. She wondered how her night could go so wrong. It had started out fine, but seemed it would end and be the last night she ever lived alive again.

**---------2 Hours Ago----------**

"Maggie come on..." Jamie said as he walked around the couch and headed toward his friend who was in the kitchen making dinner.

"No Jamie.." Maggie said shaking her head.

"But Maggie..." Jamie whined knowing he was about to lose this fight.

"No James!" Maggie said firmly as she turned around from the refrigerator a bottle of soda now on top of the bag of candy, which was on top of the bowl of popcorn.

"But the party..." Jamie said as he stepped behind Maggie, walking after her as she made her way to the living room.

"No..." Maggie said again and plopped down on the couch with her bowl of popcorn, bag of candy and the soda bottle on the floor besides her. Maggie sighed and stood back up placing her goodies on the coffee table and walking back into the kitchen.

Jamie sighed and sat down on one of the stools. "Bianca's going to be there." Jamie said trying to get his best friend to come with him to the party.

Maggie tensed when she heard Jamie mention Bianca's name. Maggie shook her head and closed the cabinet, her glass in hand. Now everything was ready, she was ready for the Horror Movie Marathon on USA. Maggie sighed as she sat down and reached for the remote. Jamie just sat on the stool by the kitchen bar counter staring at Maggie. He smiled sadly at his friend and walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch. He put his arm up on the back of the couch and then let it fall to her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"You know...if you don't talk to her you'll never know what she was going to say." Jamie theorized.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "If she had the answer I wanted her to have she would have come to find me...and tell me." Maggie said as she looked down and rolled her eyes. "Besides...she has Babe now...she doesn't need me." Maggie said rationalizing it better then Jamie.

"Of course she does...she'll always need you." Jamie said as he hugged Maggie closer. "Maggie...you're like a drug." Jamie said and watched Maggie's eye brow rise and he laughed. "You're addictive...once someone has you in their system there is no getting rid of you." Jamie said and smiled when he watched Maggie roll her eyes.

Maggie pushed Jamie away from her and smiled as Jamie got off the couch and looked at her smiling. He always could make her feel better.

"If you change your mind...don't forget to not wear that costume." Jamie said as he walked around the couch and kissed the top of Maggie's head.

Maggie looked confused. "What costume...? I'm not wearing any costume..." Maggie said as she looked down at herself in her sweats and a large T-shirt.

"Oh..." Jamie said and stepped back.

Maggie's mouth opened in pure shock. She grabbed a pillow and tried to hit Jamie with it but by the time she finally got the pillow up and ready to throw at the young man he was already out the door. Maggie still threw the pillow at the door and huffed and sat back down fully on the couch.

Jamie popped his head back in the door and smiled over at Maggie, his superman cape hiding his chest and ready to cover his head if she threw anything at him. Maggie refused to look at him.

"I love you Magster." Jamie said and waited for Maggie to turn to him.

Maggie caved and looked over at her superman and smiled. "Love you too Superman." Maggie called out and watched as Jamie left reminding her once again that the party would go on till late in the morning and she was welcome to come. Maggie only waved for him to leave and he did.

Maggie smiled and hit the mute button, un-muting the TV and officially starting her movie marathon.

**Warning: Character Death**

**--------SOS'S HALLOWEEN PARTY----------**

Jamie smiled as he walked through the doors, Reggie and Dani beside him. They were all smiling and laughing at something Reggie had said. They walked into the lively crowd and made a way over to a free table, which just freed up. They smiled and sat down.

"So...where's the Magster?" Reggie asked looking around for her. He would have asked sooner but he hadn't realized Maggie wasn't with Jamie. After all they had only met up at the door and then had laughed at his crack at Jamie wearing tights.

"She's home..." Jamie said and smiled as he took a sip from the water he had grabbed from the bar. "Didn't feel like coming..." Jamie said shrugging his shoulders. "...she might come though...hopefully she'll come." Jamie said as he took a sip from his glass and looked at the door.

"Hey there Reg..." Bianca said smiling as she rushed over to her cousin and smiled as he stood up and they embraced. Reggie was wearing one of his many jerseys and had an ax going through his head with fake blood stained on his shirt.

Kendall and Greenlee were behind her while Babe stood at her side. "Jamie..." Bianca said a little curtly, she had been acting a little sour toward the young man every since she had found out about him and Maggie from someone that wasn't Maggie.

"Hey cuz..." Reggie said smiling as he stepped aside and hugged Greenlee and then Kendall as well, and shook Ryan's hand.

"Come on sit down..." Dani invited and moved further into the booth pulling Reggie in after her.

"Thanks..." Kendall and Greenlee said as they made they're way into the booth. The two weren't fighting. They weren't fighting at all but...

"Wow..." Reggie said his eyes bugging out of his head as he watched Kendall lean down to Greenlee's ear and whisper something into it before licking it.

"Wow..." Dani and Jamie repeated as they just blinked and looked at the two women...who had been at each others throats not two days ago...and now were...now were all over each other.

"Something we should know about?" Reggie asked looking at Kendall and Greenlee.

"Actually..." Greenlee started smiling.

Bianca smiled and rolled her eyes. It seemed she was the only one at the table that knew the two women were a couple...or had decided they were a couple. Seemed odd but not really if you thought about it. All that fighting, disagreeing...definitely a cover for sexual tension between the two.

"Greenlee and I are a couple, Reggie." Kendall said smiling as she looked at the young man. The fake blood still on her chin, she was dressed up as a vampire, as was Greenlee.

Reggie nodded his head and then turned to Bianca. "Should we call the hospital?" Reggie asked whispering.

Babe laughed at Reggie's comment. But he seemed very serious.

"Oh Reggie...they're don't need any doctors what they need is a room." Bianca said shaking her head when she saw the two start to fondle the other again.

"You're telling me." Babe said shaking her head and turned to Jamie. "Jamie...stop staring!" Babe said scolding the young man.

"I can't help it...it's like a scarier version of Bianca and Maggie." Jamie stated shaking his head and then finally looked away from the two women.

Reggie looked at his sister and soon to be step sister and then at Jamie. "He has a point." Reggie said agreeing.

"Excuse me?" Bianca asked eyeing both young men.

"What?" Jamie asked shrugging his shoulders. "It's true..." Jamie said honestly.

"It kinda is..." Dani said as she looked toward her two colleagues and then to Bianca.

Bianca looked shocked she couldn't believe that Maggie and her looked like...like...Bianca turned her head to her sister and cousin...like that! It was just not possible.

"That's not how Maggie and I act!" Bianca said defending herself and Maggie.

"Oh yeah right...who are you trying to kid?" Kendall asked as she pulled away from Greenlee and looked at her sister. "The only thing different are you two don't kiss..."

"Well you haven't either!" Babe said and then watched as Greenlee turned Kendall back to her and did just that...kiss her. "Oooookay...now you have." Babe said and turned to look at Dani.

"Speaking of shorty, where is she?" Greenlee asked as she pulled away Kendall and turned to Jamie, knowing from the horse's mouth that Maggie and she weren't spending a lot of time together lately.

"She's at home..." Jamie said as he looked at Greenlee smiling. "...watching a movie marathon."

"Why?" Kendall asked as she popped a pretzel into her mouth.

"She didn't feel like coming..." Jamie said his eyes locking with Bianca's as he said so.

"Why not?" Greenlee asked shocked. "Maggie loves Halloween."

"She just...didn't feel up to it." Jamie said turning his eyes away from Bianca to look at Greenlee.

"Her loss..." Babe said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah..." Jamie said not really meaning it; his eyes were back on Bianca's.

**---------20 Minutes Ago----------  
----Maggie's Apartment-----**

Maggie sat alone in the living room. Her knees drawn up to her chest with a blanket wrapped tightly around her and being held close to her by her clenched fists that lay pushing against her chin. Maggie jumped at every crack and every deep breathe. Maggie started to shake her head as she stared widely at the screen in front of her.

"Don't go in there..." Maggie whispered, her mouth covered by the blanket. "Don't go in there..." Maggie whispered a little louder this time.

The music that filled the room made Maggie squeeze into a tighter ball. Just as the woman on the screen opened the door the thunder noise clasped and the lightning lit the room and out popped the murderer. The woman on the screen screamed. Maggie gulped and watched as the girl ran through the hallways of the school trying to get away from the murder. It looked like she had finally gotten away from him, she was safe, and the girl on the screen sighed smiling, happy to be safe. Maggie sighed as well and let the blanket fall from her mouth a little bit.

Just as the murderer's knife and the murderer himself came crashing through the door Maggie's apartment door flew open and the lights flickered and the TV screen went black and Maggie screamed and jumped over the arm of the couch, her blanket forgotten on the floor in front of the couch. When Maggie screamed, her scream was met by an evil laugh, and then the sound of something hitting the floor of her apartment and metal scraping against something.

Maggie's heart raced and she closed her eyes, pulling her knees up closer to her chest. The electricity had gone out just in time to have a murderer force their way into her apartment? Why her apartment? She was the only one actually home? How come the murderer couldn't have gone to one of the apartments that were empty? Why'd it have to be her? Why'd she have to bite the dust? Maggie looked around her couch and saw the black figure moving closer. Maggie took a deep breath and leaned her head up against the arm of her couch and her eyes locked with a picture on her desk. It was a picture of Bianca, Jamie, and her last Halloween each in their costumes. Maggie closed her eyes and moved her hands to the floor boards beneath her.

Maggie turned her head and looked around the back of the couch and saw the black figure slowly moving toward the kitchen. Maggie's eyes grew wide in fear when she saw the reflection of the moonlight that was cascading through the window and into the room, there was something in the murderer's hands and Maggie knew just what it was. A knife! Maggie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. All she had to do was make it to her apartment doorway...and then make a made dash for anyone or any apartment that wasn't hers. Maggie heard the person's breathing and she took a deep breath and slowly crawled on the rug so she was around the couch. She heard the floor creaking and knew that whoever was in her apartment was now in her kitchen and heading to the spare bedroom. Maggie knew this was her time to get out. Maggie got herself into one of the positions a runner might take if they were in a track race.

As if hearing a gun shot, signaling her to run, she took off in the direction of her door. She grabbed her keys, which were on the floor by the door having gotten knocked over when the person broke down her door. Maggie rushed through what once was her door and was about to take off but was stopped when a sharp pain ran through her arm...that was still inside her apartment. She had wrapped her arm around the doorway so she could make a turn to make it to the stairs and now it felt as if her arm was being cut in two. Maggie bit her lip and pulled her arm around the corner of the door way knowing the person had just sliced her with their knife. Maggie didn't scream she just pulled her arm to her chest and made a run for the stairwell.

**-----Present-----**

Maggie had run from her apartment to the campus and then finally to SOS. No one was on the streets and she had finally stopped screaming after she got to the campus and realized everyone was at SOS at the Halloween Party and those who were home probably thought she was just some teenager playing a joke on them. But only if they would open they're doors and look to see. Maggie had met up with the 'killer' or the crazy person twice since her apartment and each time she got another memento from him. He never said anything...and he had a sky mask on...but his white teeth showed when he smiled and when he smiled at Maggie she knew exactly what he wanted to from her. He wanted her dead. Maggie had actually hit the guy on the head with the top of a trash can but he was only stopped for a minute before he slowly stood up and started to walk slowly after her. If anything really scared her about him, it was the fact that he never ran after her...he never actually walked any faster. Always the same pace and always with that smile. It was almost as if he knew he'd get her. Maggie wouldn't let that happen...so she kept running.

Maggie was sure once she stopped running that she would collapse from the amount of blood loss. Her T-shirt was ripped and there was some blood on it, the guy had tried to stab her...but she had jumped back and he only sliced her stomach, which she'd take over being stabbed any day.

SOS...that was going to be her sanctuary. Maggie stopped running when she made it to SOS. She could hear the loud music playing inside and finally let herself relax. She was safe. Maggie slowly started to step forward, her eyes closing in content, she was safe. Maggie was finally able to breath...she could breath a sigh of relief because she was safe. Maggie was just about to reach the door but she never did. A hand grabbed her shoulder and her face fell...her heart stopped and her breath got stuck in her throat.

"Maggie...?" Jamie asked smiling when he realized it was actually her. "...you came!"

Maggie sighed and her heart started to breath, though it was still pounding in her chest, she was sure it would be pounding against her chest for the rest of her life. Maggie slowly turned around and felt tears falling. She released a sob and rushed into Jamie's arms.

"Oh my god...Maggie..." Jamie stated in shock when he saw the blood dripping from her arm. "...Great Costume!" Jamie said nodding his had. "The blood looks..." Jamie stopped talking when he realized Maggie was sobbing. "...Oh my god.." Jamie said again and pulled Maggie back away from his chest and looked at her. "Maggie what happened?!" Jamie asked franticly trying to get his friend to talk. She didn't. Maggie's mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Jamie shook his head and bent down lifting Maggie into his arms and rushed her inside. The party was coming to an end and Bianca, Kendall, Greenlee, Reggie, Dani and him were the only ones left besides the staff.

"I need a little help here!" Jamie called through the club as he rushed through the door and placed Maggie on the bar counter, she was shaking.

Greenlee and Kendall turned from where they were on the dance floor and then rushed over to Jamie. Dani and Reggie who were at the table had seen Jamie coming in holding someone and had rushed to his side when he called out for help. Bianca turned from where she was standing with Babe and they too rushed over.

"Oh my god...Maggie!" Greenlee gasped when she saw Maggie on the bar counter her arm, her stomach, and her ankle dripping with real crimson blood...her blood.

"I need water..." Jamie said as she took off his cape and wrapped it around Maggie's ankle...for now that was going to have to do. He needed to clean her arm.

"You need a doctor...she needs a doctor!" Kendall exclaimed and pulled out her cell phone walking away from the bar, her hand covering her mouth, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Oh my..." Bianca stopped talking and turned away from the sight of Maggie covered her blood and heaved into a small garbage pail that happened to be by her feat.

Babe had her hand on Bianca's back soothing her friend as she tried her best not to get sick herself. The sight something she'd only ever seen in horror movies.

"The ambulance will be here in fifteen minutes." Kendall said as she walked back over to the group.

"She'll bleed out in fifteen minutes!" Jamie exclaimed as he ripped Maggie's T-shirt to get a better look at the cut on her stomach, it wasn't too deep...it just needed to be cleaned and wrapped. "Reggie, Dani I need that water...and alcohol!" Jamie said rushing the youngest in the room to get him what he needed. "She's in shock..." Jamie stated, as he held Maggie down...her eyes trying to find the back of her skull but having a hard time...and her entire body was convulsing in tremors.

"What...what happened?" Bianca asked as she stood back up straight tears falling. She pushed Babe's hand away from her and rushed over to where Jamie was, getting past Greenlee and Kendall who had tried to keep her back. Once next to the counter she saw all the scratches along Maggie's legs and saw she wasn't wearing any shoes, and her feet were black and bloodied. Bianca reached out and took hold of Maggie's hand, sniffling as she squeezed it.

"Its okay...Maggie...everything's going to be okay." Bianca said as she ran her hand through Maggie's hair...the bottom of her dirty blonde hair stuck together from the dried blood that covered her arm.

"Bianca..." Maggie whispered, blinking repeatedly, as she tried to turn her head. When her eyes finally met with Bianca's she saw the tears and the fear in those beautiful doe eyes.

"I'm right here..." Maggie heard in a far away tone but knew the voice was right next to her...but it was so far away. Maggie watched as the room grew fuzzy but her eyes cleared once Jamie poured the alcohol on her stomach and arm disinfecting both...and making her scream.

Bianca moved closer to Maggie and held her good hand. Jamie was behind the bar with Reggie and Dani, she knew they were going to fix Maggie...they had to! Maggie's eyes locked with Bianca's for a moment and as she looked into the angelic face, of the woman that held her heart she knew everything was going to be okay.

Once she thought that Maggie knew she was screwed and when she saw a dark cloud moving toward Bianca she knew she wasn't the only one screwed now.

"No...no...Bianca behind you!" Maggie screamed and watched in terror as the knife that had cut her came down toward Bianca's neck. "NOOOOOOO!!" Maggie screamed as did other voices but they all molded together.

Bianca fell to the ground, and Maggie could no longer see her. She was in a haze...she couldn't move but she could watch. She watched as the mad man stalked up to each one of her friends and then when he pulled away from where they had been standing...they were gone, she could no longer see them or hear them.

"No...no...no..." Maggie cried over and over again. When she felt a hand on hers she turned her head and saw Bianca. Bianca slowly stood up, her shoulder slumped at her side and Maggie watched in horror as Bianca's eyes filled with fear. Maggie turned her head and saw the guy coming. "Go..." Maggie said as she turned to Bianca.

"No.." Bianca said shaking her head, tears falling.

"GO!" Maggie said firmer this time.

Bianca just shook her head and held on to Maggie's hand. "Bianca...please go!" Maggie begged. "Go...please go!" Maggie repeated over and over until Bianca finally let go of her hand but she didn't go anywhere.

"Bianca go!" Maggie yelled, the guy wasn't even coming for her...he just walked around the bar staring at Bianca. Those eyes...Maggie shook her head. "no...leave her alone!" Maggie yelled and tried to get off the counter, and succeeded, but only in getting off the counter and landing on the floor, the impact taking Maggie's breath away, and sending a shooting pain throughout her body. Maggie slowly looked up to see Bianca throwing things at the man dressed in black...his metallic knife now crimson red, and dripping with the blood of her friends.

"No...no...no!" Maggie kept saying over and over again, though now her voice was only a hushed whisper. Maggie closed her eyes when she heard Bianca's painful cry. Maggie cried no over and over again but her pleas weren't heard, she slammed her head into the ground several times, her sobs the only sound in the room besides the sound of boots making their way towards her. "No...not her...no...not her...not Bianca..." Maggie cried as she shook her head, she didn't care anymore. She didn't care if this man got to her and tortured her...because she was numb. Her heart was numb and so was her body, nothing could hurt as much as hearing Bianca's scream had...nothing would ever compare to the pain she felt knowing she lost the woman she loved.

"Maggie..." Maggie heard whispered and she looked up. "Maggie..." Maggie looked from side to side but couldn't find her. Maggie looked up and watched as the man's boots disappeared. "Maggie..." Maggie leaned her head down on the floor.

"Bianca...I can't..." Maggie said crying. "I can't see you..." Maggie sobbed.

**------------------**

"Maggie..." Bianca said shaking Maggie's shoulders. The blonde had been screaming in her sleep and had started to shake and Bianca couldn't wake her up. Bianca was starting to get scared. Maggie had staid up all night watching those stupid horror movies, and she had fallen asleep on the couch and now at 4 in the morning she was screaming for someone not to...not to do something! Bianca hadn't even heard the screaming...Miranda had and Miranda had come into her room crying...saying something was wrong with Maggie. At first Bianca thought Miranda meant there was something wrong with Frankie...Maggie's son, who was only 6 months old but when she had exited the bedroom she realized Maggie hadn't come to bed and once she left the safety of her room she could hear Maggie's cries and pleas.

"Maggie...baby wake up...come on honey wake up!" Bianca said her voice rising, she realized that softly coaxing her out of this nightmare wasn't going to do anything, so she resulted to yelling at her lover to wake up.

Maggie jumped up from her position on the bed and looked around franticly, she was shaking. "Bianca...?" Maggie asked gasping for air as she turned her head from side to side. Bianca slowly got up from where she was on the floor, having jumped back not wanting to get hit by a flash of Maggie Stone, though if it had been flesh on flesh she wouldn't have minded, but she'd rather not get knocked out by getting a head butt from her lover.

"I'm here...I'm right here." Bianca said gently as she took hold of Maggie's hand and ran her hand through Maggie's hair...pushing it behind her ear so she could look into Maggie's eyes. "Everything's okay...you're okay...you're safe. It was just a nightmare." Bianca said as she slowly laid Maggie back down on the couch.

"It was so real...so real..." Maggie said shaking her head from side to side trying to calm herself down.

Bianca placed her hand over Maggie's heart. "You're hearts racing..." Bianca stated.

Maggie turned to Bianca with a smile. "For a whole reason now..." Maggie stated and watched as Bianca thought about if a second and then got it. Bianca rolled her eyes, smiled and took her hand away from Maggie's chest.

"Happy...?" Bianca asked.

"Not really..." Maggie stated smiling as she leaned off the couch and kissed Bianca. "...why am I on the couch?" Maggie asked when she pulled away from the brunette.

"You fell asleep here..."

"After watching the...ugh...horror movie marathon!" Maggie said and covered her eyes with her forearm. "No wonder I had that kind of dream." Maggie said shaking her head.

"What happened?" Bianca asked as she ran her hand around Maggie's ear and down her cheek.  
"A Jonathan version of Micheal Myers happened." Maggie said shuddering. Right before she had woken up she had seen the face of the murderer...and go figure...it was Jonathan.

"Oh baby..." Bianca said and sat on the edge of the coffee table and leaned forward, holding onto Maggie's hand. "...Jonathan's all the way across the ocean." Bianca stated.

"Yeah...and look at this...he can still get to me." Maggie said and slowly sat up...and looked up toward the second floor of the penthouse at the nursery's door. "...he can still come for us." Maggie said shaking her head, and ran her hand through her hair.

"I won't let him get you..." Bianca said as she moved to sit next to her girlfriend. "...I swear I won't let him get you...or your son." Bianca said and kissed Maggie's forehead.

"Our..."

"What?" Bianca asked.

"Our son..." Maggie said as she looked into Bianca's eyes. "Our son...as in yours and mine."

Bianca gave Maggie a smile. "Our son..."

Maggie nodded. "Yes...our son..." Maggie said and placed her head on Bianca's shoulder.

"Why don't we go check on our kids?" Bianca asked as she looked at the top of Maggie's head.

"Our kids?" Maggie asked smiling as she looked up.

"Our kids.." Bianca said nodding her head.

"Okay..." Maggie said and stood up with Bianca and headed toward the stairs.

"Bianca?" Maggie asked as they started to walk up the stairs.

"Yes, Maggie?" Bianca asked as she turned toward the blonde, squeezing her hand as they walked up the stairs to the nursery.

"Will they only be our kids while they're asleep?" Maggie asked.

Bianca laughed. "They'll be our kids all our lives...and they're lives." Bianca answered.

"That doesn't answer my question." Maggie stated.

Bianca smiled. "I know..."

"Bianca?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Halloween." Maggie said as she leaned her head against Bianca's shoulder.

"Happy Halloween, Maggie."

THE END.. 


End file.
